A touch screen/panel has gained more and more attentions in a consumer electronics product market. Recently, the touch screen has been widely applied to many portable electric components as an interface for human-computer interaction, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a digital camera, etc. A touch screen technique may be classified into two types: an external type and an in-cell type. The external type touch screen, just as its name implies, refers to disposition of another touch apparatus on a display. The external type touch screen has been applied to many mobile application products widely, such as the mobile phone. However, the external type touch screen increases a cost of the touch display device, and also increases a thickness of the touch display device. These two defects of the external touch screen especially emerge when a size of the touch display device is larger and larger.
Currently, consumer electronics product, such as the mobile phone, a tablet computer and the like, requires a smaller volume, a thinner thickness and a lighter weight. The in-cell touch screen can satisfy these requirements well since it is integrated into the display panel.
In view of the display panel, an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display panel meets requirements in the characteristics for a display in a multimedia age, because the AMOLED display panel has advantages as follows: no limitations on an angle of view, a low manufacture cost, a high response speed (about hundreds times faster than that of the liquid crystal display), energy-saving, self-luminance, capable of being applied to a direct-current driving of the portable device, a large operational temperature range, a light weight, and it can be miniaturized and thinned with a hardware device, etc. Therefore, the AMOLED display has a great potential for development and is hopeful of being a next generation of a new planar display.
Considering the respective advantages of the in-cell touch screen and the AMOLED display panel, it has been a mainstream developing trend to integrate the in-cell touch screen and the AMOLED display panel in an arrangement.
How to realize an integration of a detection of touch signals on the touch screen and a driving of a pixel circuit becomes a technique problem to be solved urgently.